Chaos: Part 1, Sunday Night Heat
by ScottTaylor
Summary: McMahon/Helmsley Faction is dismantled. Totally. 'Cause they've got NO CHANCE, NO CHANCE IN HELL!


DISCLAIMER: Okay, I don't own the WWF, any of the characters (except Long Shot), I didn't make any money, etc...  
  


**Chaos: Part 1, Sunday Night Heat**

  
  


**By: Scott Taylor**

  
  
  
(When the smoke cleared the McMahon-Helmsley faction minus DX stood in the center of the ring, making announcements. They pass the mic along.)  
  
(Clip of Chris Jericho getting ambushed by the Faction is on the TitonTron. All the present members are smirking.)   
  
**Vince**: As you can see (pauses) Chris Jericho got what he (chants of asshole make it too hard to hear)Despite--SHUT UP!--Despite the fact Jericho had help from Commisioner Foley, he still failed. (Hands the mic to Stephanie.)  
  
**Stephanie**: I'm just glad to see that...that...that _monster_ get what was coming to him. (She sniffs and hands the mic to Hunter)   
  
**The Game**: As you can see, we have defeated "Y2J". (he grins, holding Stephanie close.) For all his talk he can't _perform_. But you see, I'm not a petty man-- (chants of "asshole" begin. HHH scowls dangerously.) SHUT UP! (the chants grow louder) As I was saying, I'm not a petty man. I simply want Jericho to pay for what he's done.   
  
(Hard rock, much like Jericho's "Break the Walls Down". The Faction doesn't recognize the theme music and looks ahead to see who'll emerge. The lights flicker. Then with a blast of smoke and blue lights a man dramatically steps out of the back. He's about 6 foot 6 with the build of Matt Hardy. The TitonTron shows he has short, wet black hair sticking over a red bandana and gray eyes.)  
  
**? Man ?**: You're right, _Hunter_. You're _not_ a petty man. (He smiles. Unlike Chris Benoit he has all of his teeth) And Chris Jericho _does_ deserve what he got. After all--(he thinks)--well, tell you what. Instead of me _telling_ you what he's done LET'S GO TO THE CLIP! (A clip begins on the Titantron. Scenes of HHH vs. Rikishi, Stephanie being kissed by Jericho, Jericho throwing water on her, etc. Hunter and the faction are seething by the time the clip is over. The man holds up a hand to prevent the Faction to comment, but Vince grabs a mic anyway.)  
  
**Vince McMahon**: What do you think you're doing? This is _my_ ring on _my_ property. You don't have a contract so therefore you're tresspassing. SECURITY! (No one comes to aid Vince. He's a bit shaken, because he knows what happened.)  
  
**? Man ?**: (Shakes his head) I think the Undertaker said it best when he said "Don't you _ever_ talk to your old lady anymore?" (Vince goes _very_ pale. The man grins.) Linda, signed me on for lotsa money, Vince. Hell, she even helped me find the right people to make this clip! (he frowns) But you see, Vince, I don't like you. (He looks at The Game) I _am_ a petty man. (Turning back to Vince, who's still wary of the situation set up by his wife.) And, Vince, once again I have to agree with the Undertaker. I'm going to make your life a living Hell. (Triple H yells something that's inaudible to the audiance.) Hunter, you think I'm stupid enough to come alone? No, no. But I'll get to my associates later. (The King of Sting is trying to sneak out of the ring.) Where are _you_ going, _Simba_? Aren't you the "_Giant Killer_"? (Shane is doing even worse than his old man in the courage department).  
  
**Shane**: (grabbing a mic) I don't want none of this... I don't want none of this... I have nothing against you...  
  
**? Man ?**: Shane, you don't understand. I am going to bring _all_ of the McMahon-Helmsley Faction down. All of it. (The man wears a sinister grin not much different than Chris Benoit's.) I'm here to kick all your high-and-mighty asses.  
  
**HHH**: (Finally finding a mic--in the quaking Shano Mac's hands.) And just _who are you_?  
  
**? Man ?**: The name's Chase "Long Shot" Bryant. You can call me "The End". Because that's what I am, I am the End of your reign.  
  
**HHH**: (sneering) Linda has never one, yet.  
  
**Long Shot**: Yet. (An arrogant smirk claims his face--driving HHH mad.) Now, it's time to meet my associates. This group, our group likes to call ourselves "Chaos", because that's what it is going to be, chaos. Mind you, these are not _all_ my allies, just _some_. First off, it's the boyz that everyone knows with their high-flying, high-risk moves (The Hardy Boyz theme song begins) THE HARDY BOYZ! (The Hardys jump out posing. The Faction is scowling. All they have on hand to fight at this moment is Brisco, Patterson, The Game, Shane, Vince, and Stephanie. The music ends. The Faction are bickering amongst themselves.) Next are some good friends of mine, and _they_ decided to bring a friend--(Too Cool's music begins) TOO COOL AND RIKISHI! (Grandmaster Sexay and Scotty Too Hotty dance out with Rikishi trailing. More bickering among the Faction.) And, Vince, I hate to say it, but I can't wait to see the expression on your face when I make this next announcement. Try not to have a heart attack, Old Timer. (Vince lunges Long Shot's way.) Bring it on, Old Man. Do you think you can _really_ take me? Along with my friends? (He grins again.) You know these next two as well as I. IT'S THE ROAD DOGG JESSE JAMES AND X-P-A-C ALONG WITH THEIR GREEN GODDESS TORI! (Vince, Hunter, Brisco, Pat, and Stephanie all look ready to faint as Degeneration X's music blares.)   
  
**HHH**: _What are you two doing_?!  
  
**Road Dogg**: (Grabbing the mic) Well, Hunter, we've been friends a long time, but I've known Long Shot longer _and_ you're all getting so egotistical it's not under control anymore. (HHH's face goes red)   
  
**HHH**: I'll get you for this, Dogg! (He's about to leap the ropes, but Stephanie pulls him back. Road Dogg crotch chops him and turns to Long Shot. X-Pac is standing, shifting from foot-to-foot. He isn't so sure about this. Tori tries to console him.)  
  
(Long Shot talks with his group. Everyone nods, then in a flash rush into the ring.) Almost everyone is taken by surprise except HHH who is ready with a boot to stomp the incoming Hardys. Meanwhile Scotty and Grandmaster are easily taking out Vince McMahon while Stephanie looks on in horror. Rikishi just as easily threw Brisco and Pat out where they still lay. Road Dogg and X-Pac are double teaming Shane. Long Shot pulled off some high-risk moves equal to the Hardys to get The Game off them. Then all three--Matt, Jeff, and Long Shot teamed up on him. Theme music begins--patriotic theme music--it's the King of The Ring, Kurt Angle.)  
  
**Angle**: (frowning) This isn't right. It's not fair. It's not _American_ conduct. It's true, it's true. Don't make me say it again, it's true. I-- (Whatever Angle was going to say is cut off--by a metal chair--weilded by none other than a recovering Y2J. Jericho is grinning like a maniac, looking somewhat like a hungry lion. He spots his prey--poor, unfortunate, helpless Stephanie McMahon. She shrieks and runs into the ring where her men are getting beat into a bloody pulp. Y2J is fast, he catches her wrist. He quickly whips her to the floor and does The Walls of Jericho on her.)  
  
(Benoit's music begins. He steps out. He doesn't really like the McMahons, but figures he can get something out of it if he saves them. He powerfully runs to the ring--only to be hit down by a steel chair Rikishi had found in his boredom. Rikishi smiles a wide grin.)   
  
(Triple H has managed to toss off Jeff and Long Shot but manages to forget Matt long enough for him to come from behind. Long Shot then tosses him into a corner. Rikishi's turn. I won't go in to the horrid--and gross events. Chaos leaves grinning and yelling to the locker rooms as The Faction crawls away.)   
  
End of Sunday Night Heat  
  
  
_**Authors Note: What do you think? Can you tell who I like? ...Anyway, who do you want to see win? lose? get pummeled into bloody little shreds...er... I mean, well, email me or reply so I can begin on my longer Part 2: Raw/Warzone. Thanks! By the way my email is: scotty2hotty_worm@lycos.com **_


End file.
